What Happens When Your Drunk: A Percabeth Pregnancy story
by rosslynchR5loverforever
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just found each other a month ago after Hera took Percy. They were at a party on the boat. They were drunk. They made a mistake by not using protection. Annabeth has a plan. By not telling Percy and running away after the quest,she will be saving his life. But will she. Or will she make his life worse without her. Will she bring the group of 7 and a sayter down.
1. Caption Leo says its party time so party

_**Heyyy**__** guys**__** my name is Gina.I have faith in this story and I love the idea I have for it.I really hope you guys take the chance to read this and I hope you love it!Also if you like Austin and ally read my story Will you always love anyway here I go just to let you know this my third time typing this beacause I'm using my nook and hate typing on it so sorry I would have been on like chapter of percabeth,but also involds other charracters if you like Percabeth read and review!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any brand names,stores,charter names,book titles,movie titles,songs and you**_

_**( ) authers notes**_

**Percys p.o.v**

So I wake up to the sound of Leos stupied loud ship horn and walk downstairs and see half asleep versons of Jason,Frank,Hazel,And Piper on the deck hanging up party then I see Coach Heage practing his karate kicks.

At first I think three things,one what the hell,two where's Annabeth and Leo,and three what the hell

So I walk down the stairs ( where he was) and I say "Hey Guys"in a sarcastic voice

Good Morning Percy Hazel said

Hello sleepy head said Frank

Heyy said Jason

H- and before Piper could finesh Coach Heage said :

You know it is unessisary for everyone in the room to say hello

Someone didn't sleep I say

Excuss me Jaskson he said rudely

Nothing I say

Wait so what up with the party supplies I say

Oh leos having a - just than Hazel got cut off

Leo walked in and said don't even ask when Caption Leo says its party time party!

Okay sure I say

Oh do you know where Annabeth is I say

Oh yhea we went to go wake her up earlier says Jason

So were is she I ask

Oh she must of fell back asleep say Piper

Ok thanks I say

Oh and Percy I saw you and Annabeth making out a few nights ago says leo

Immmm... I say shyly not knowing what to say

Okward says Hazel

Wait why did you go in my room I ask

Because I needed to ask you something but clearly you were busy Leo says

Yhea so you botherd me instead Jason said

Sorry Leo said

Yhea ur welcome Jason said

Okay so what time is the party I ask

10 says Jason

I'm 10 is pass my bed time Leo says while raping I like big butts and I can not lie my other brother can't deny

Please stop Leo you sound like hell I say

Fine leo snapped

Okay guys I'll be right back I'm gonna go see Annabeth

Annabeths P.o.v

Okay so I'm just sitting here starting to read Hunger Games Mockinjay but I just keep reading and when I find out peeta is still alive I am so happy(had to put that in there love books plus movies anyone watch the 2 movie?) But just then as I am about to finesh the book I hear footsteaps and I see Percy my wonderfull loving boyfreind coming in and sitting on my bed with me.

Hi seaweed brain I say

Hey wise girl he says

What were you doing he says but when he sees my book he says let me guess reading

Yes I say

So what was the sadest part He says

When prim dies I say

Ohh maybe I should read more so I can understand he says

I laugh

Okay Wisegirl laugh all you want but when you go blind from to much reading don't blame me he says

You can go blind from reading seaweed brain she says

Okay there is a party tonight and I don't know the time but we have to go so please text Piper and ask he says

Okay I say

(Conversation with Piper starts now)

Me:hi Piper

Piper:hey

Me:what up

Piper:nothing just finishing eating

Me: cool

Piper:you ready for the party tonight

Me: yhea speaking of the party what time is it started

Piper:9:30 but be there around 10 to piss Leo off

Me:ok but I hope it dosent piss off our phyco sayter chaperone Coach Heage

Piper:it won't and lol

Me:okay thanks bye

Piper:bye

End of conversation

The party is at 9:30 but were going at 10 okay I say

Great but why are we going at 10 if it starts at 9:30 he asks

Don't even ask I say

Ok he says

So did you miss me when I was gone he says totally off topic

I look into his eyes and I think about how I felt when he was gone for 7 months I mean I just got him back about a month ago but I've known him since we were 12,for 5 years and when he was gone I felt like Hera was taking a part of me away and I hate for without Percy for those 7 months I've never felt so alone even though I had Leo,Piper,Jason and the whole camp to hang out with I didn't spend more than half the day with them because I spent the other half in my room hoping we would find him hoping we would find him hoping he would come back to me because I can't live without a tear comes down my cheek I think maybe the gods sent him to me so I wouldn't be so alone ,so I have someone that really cares about me there every time when we fight just hoping in his head that I survive this fight and I dont die and I think that person is totally Percy Jackson.

So I tell him and I say exactly what I just thought and he stares at me like he just one a million dollars shocked,amazed,and sad that he wasn't there for me but happy he is now

And then I say of course I missed you

Annabeth I want you to know even though stupid Hera had me asleep and have memory loss there was one thing I remembered you Annabeth for some odd reason I could only reamember your name and your face and I just keeped hoping I could find you beacause even though I couldn't remember all the things we did together or who you were I knew the moment I saw your face when I woke up in Lupas wolf house that I loved you and I still do and for the 21 hours and 13 minutes I remembered you completly I missed you more than says

You said I love you I say in shock I've never heard that from you I say

I do Annabeth Chase I really do I love you he says

I love you to Percy Jackson always and forever I say

How come you only remembered me I say

I don't know but I'm glad I did he says

I looked into his again his wonderful, gorgus green eyes but this time I lean in and he does to and we kiss a nice simple kiss but amazing

He stops the kiss to say again I love you I really do Wise girl

I love you to I say

Coming up next chapter:Its party time!Leo has his party but things happen when Annabeth and Percy are Jason and Piper have a secret that might be reveld and who has Coach Heage been talking lastly is Frank and Hazel secret dating or does someone will be reveld on chapter two

Hey guys hope you like my story so far it will get wat better I promise but if you want me to write you have to review thank you feel free to give me ideas I love Ideas thanks for your time

Love,

Gina


	2. Jasons not a virgin

_**Hey guys ! I feel like I'm rushing into Annabeth getting pregnant so I think that will happen in the next chapter sorry.I also want to thank Kestrel9424 for the tip and reviewing and RikudouSAO for also reviewing and also thanks to everyone else who is reading my story and please review with tips if you have and read the bottem when your done with the chapter pleaseAlso the party is the next chapter so ignore what I said when I said In the laat chapter in the nwxt chapter thing sorry.-Gina**_

**_Disclaimer:I do not own charracters from Percy jackson,and Heroes of olympus,or any brand names,stores,books,movies,tv shows,songs,and etc.(But I wish I did_ )**

_**( )=What I'm saying not the charracters**_

_**Leos p.o.v**_

_**Im downstairs with Piper,Frank,Hazel,Jason,and Coach Heage waiting for Percy and Annbeth to come down.**_

_**"Do you want me to go get them"Coach Heage says **_

_**"No"I say "Knowing you you'll wack them with a baseball bat if you catch them making out"**_

**_"True"Coach Heage says_**

**_"You know what there is only like a 90 percent chance their making out so I'll go get them"I say_**

**_"Okay but just in case they are only open the door a little and check to see"Hazel says_**

**_"And don't barge in and tell them to come downstairs""Like you did to us when we were making out"Jason says_**

**_"Oh yes"Thank you Leo that was a very nice 3 second kiss me had that could have been more than a kiss intill _****_you barged in so thank you"Piper says sarcasticly_**

**_"I we were planning on losing our virginitys to eachother intill you barged in"Piper says_**

**_"Yhea about that-Jason says_**

**_"Can't you forget about that it was yesterday"I say_**

**_"Fine"Piper says_**

**_"I'm Piper I have to talk to you in privite please"Jason says nervestly_**

**_"You can talk to me right now I don't care if they here"Piper says_**

**_"Are you sure about that beacause- Jason was cut off_**

**_"Positive"Now what is it"Piper says_**

**_"I don't know how to say this but... I'm not a virgin Piper"Jason_**

**_"What I meet you when you were 16 and a half (in story he's that age so go along with it) so you must of had it when you were what early 16s"Piper says angery_**

**_"Okay I'll be upstairs getting Annabeth and Percy"I say_**

**_ But really I wish I don't have to go beacause when a couple gets in a fight on our boat its like our own reality tv show_**

**_So I walk upstairs to get them and open the door and lucky me their kissing so I knock and say "Percy...Annabeth come downstairs now or you will miss a big fight with Jason and Piper"_**

**_"Okay...we were just...emm...Annabeth says_**

**_"We were just coloring"Percy says_**

**_"Yhea okay"I say_**

**_Jasons p.o.v _**

**_I didn't know if I should have told Piper the truth earlier about me losing my virginity when I was I was doing it to protect our relationship.I was doing it for her I was scared to tell her and have her break up with I'm gonna tell her now she deserves to know beacause I love then Percy,Annabeth,and Leo come running I think more people to witness the Jason and Piper show or maybe even the Jasper show._**

**_"Dis we miss anything"Percy says_**

**_"No and Jason was about to tell me the truth of who,where,when,how,and why he lost his virginity"_**

**_"You were right Leo this is way better than making out...I mean coloring"Percy says_**

**_"I know right"Leo says_**

**_"I'm gonna go read"Annabeth says_**

**_"Please stay"Percy says_**

**_"Fine"Annabeth says_**

**_"Okay I'll tell you the truth but please don't hate me".I say_**

**_"Can't promise"Piper says _**

**_"Okay so I was about 15 and 3 months-"Jason trys to say_**

**_"Wait"Piper says now sounding more angry"You were that young"_**

**_"Yes"."I was in a relaionship with a girl her name was Ashly and even though I was only knew her for like two months I knew I loved her her"(pipers crying now)and one day we were at a party and ending up getting me to drink a lot like enough to make your whole world spin and I was drunk and we kinda had sex and we both lost our virginitys to eachother"._**

**_"Where is she now" Piper says looking now sad and less angry_**

**_"She's died"I say with tears_**

**_"She died I say _****_with eyes wide_**

**_"Yes about a 2 months after she comitted suicide for a reason only the gods know" I say still sad that my odd love is now gone and I miss her a little but I love Piper now more than anything._**

**_"Wow"Frank says _**

**_"Way better show than I expected bravo"Percy says while Leo is clapping_**

**_"I agree with Frank when I say wow"Hazel says_**

**_"Yhea beacause he's your boyfreind Annabeth says_**

**_Then Hazel says "Frank is not my boyfreind"_**

**_"Offensive"Frank says_**

**_"Guys can we have some alone time please"Piper say looking into Jasons eyes trying to forgive him_**

**_"Sure" they all say but Percy and Leo_**

**_"Hey were not leaving "they say_**

**_"Yes you are seaweed brain and come on Leo"Annabeth says pulling them away while they shout "oncor"_**

**_Then Piper says "why did she kill herself and how"_**

**_I looked up at her and I said "Piper I love you know that will you forgive me if I tell you"_**

**_"I will try to"she says_**

**_"Okay"We got in a fight beacause I told her she hasn't been herself lately and I went to take a swim in the ocean and found blood on the beach and a note saying:"I went to a better place up in the sky where I can be with my mom and the gods won't bother me"But this is for your own good"I will always love to move on and always be yourself - Ashly your ex girlfreind _**

**_"But why "Piper asks_**

**_"I don't know."I say_**

**_"I forgive you but things won't be the same even though You lost you virginity to Ashly I'm losing mine to you and its gonna be tonight beacause I love"she says_**

**_"I love you to"I say and kiss her all the way up the stair till were in the bedroom and I ask her "Are you ready"_**

**_"Yes beacause I love you"she says_**

**_"Then me too"I say while taking off her shirt and than mine and then we kiss and I take off her pants and I see she has on a black lepored bra and black underwear and I say "Piper you are truly hot"_**

**_"You too gorgous"she says_**

**_(And you know that else happens bow chicka wow wow)(lol)_**

**_Hey guys hope you like this again I'm sorry about the whole percy annabth thing but I need you guys help should I make Frank and Hazel date secretly,not at all,or public thanks review your !The party is the next chapter so Annabeth gets pregnant in that one or the one after the next one .Review what's happening to Piper and Jason _**


	3. The Night it All Happens

_**Hey I know I kinda fliped out over the whole bunch of bad reviews I got but I would like it if you could write some nice ones thank sorry for not writing its just with christams I haven't had time well anyway here's my story and please review nice...well here I go...**_

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do not own charracters from Percy jackson,and Heroes of olympus,or any brand names,stores,books,movies,tv shows,songs,and etc.(But I wish I did_ )**

_**( )=What I'm saying not the charracters**_

**_Last time on What happens when your drunk:_**

**_"I forgive you but things won't be the same even though You lost you virginity to Ashly I'm losing mine to you and its gonna be tonight beacause I love"she says_**

**_"I love you to"I say and kiss her all the way up the stair till were in the bedroom and I ask her "Are you ready"_**

**_"Yes beacause I love you"she says_**

**_"Then me too"I say while taking off her shirt and than mine and then we kiss and I take off her pants and I see she has on a black lepored bra and black underwear at and I say "Piper you are truly hot"_**

**_"You too gorgous"she says_**

**_(And you know that else happens bow chicka wow wow)(lol)_**

**_Now on What happens when your drunk:_**

**_Percys p.o.v_**

**_Well were all really excited for the party (not).But then I was thinking about Jason and how that girl just killed herself how could she do that...because personaly I don't want to die because I love myself.(lol Percy)_**

**_Well I'm getting ready since the party starts in an now I'm mad that Leo is making us go to this party I mean we all might die soon in war with Gaea so what to this a party of our I'm not looking forward to it if it is._**

**_The truth is I'm afraid to die.I'm not afraid for myself.I'm afraid for all the people I'll be hurting like the gang,everyone at camp,and Annabeth_**

**_Oh Annabeth how much I love her and I'm meeting her in her room in 1 minute for the party so I'm walking up there now._**

**_When I get to her door she pulls me looks stunning she's wearing a red dress with black tights.I've never seen her like this she's even more beutiful but I wouldn't change her for all the money in the world I love her the way see is._**

**_"Hey Seaweed Brain"She says_**

**_"Hey Wise Girl"I say_**

**_"Ready"I say_**

**_"Let's dance first"she says_**

**_"Ok"I say_**

**_She runs over to the stero and puts on Because you Loved me and we dance and it was magical I loved it._**

**_The song went like this:  
_**

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

_**At the end of the song we both leaned in and kissed.**_

_**At the party...**_

_**"Annabeth I'm drunnk""I say after drinking a lot**_

_**"Me tooo"She says**_

_**"I'm not"Leo says**_

_**"I am"Hazel says**_

_**"Me to"Piper says**_

_**"Me three"says Jason**_

_**"Me fourr"say Coach Heage drinking even more**_

_**"Me five"Frank shouts from the other room**_

_**I look at Annabeth and say drunkly "Let's go upstairs"**_

_**She looks at me for a momment and then says "sure why not"and she woobles upstairs and I follow.**_

_**Then I hear Coach Heage yell"just don't do anything to fun and be in your rooms at 8 am"**_

_**When we get up there we start undressing and before I knew it we were both naked and having sex.**_

_**The Morning After:**_

**_I wake up with a headache and I think how much did I I look at the sleeping NAKED Annabeth next to me and I think I had ALOT to drink._**

**_Then I see Frank who is freaking out saying its okay and Coach Heage is not gonna kill them._**

**_"Frank...I'm its okay well explain we had a lot to drink"I say_**

**_"Yhea let's go downstairs and don't wake her up yet"He says_**

**_"Agreed"I say_**

**_When we get downstairs we see everyone they all star at me and when I explain Coach Heage just says "Well you used protection"so no harm done_**

**_As soon as he said that I looked at him and I think back to last night and we didn't use protection and I say "we didn't use protection"_**

**_They all stare at me like I'm some crazy person and reliseing that I mean what I'm saying the truth Leo says "wow your screwed if she's pregnant"_**

**_Pregant...I let that thought sink in my and I having a baby.A little girl who would steal my heart or a boy who I could connect with an awesome thought but a thought meant for later not now._**

**_"I'm Percy she might not be pregnant it might be okay"Hazel says_**

**_"If she is though,say goodbye to your ass because I'm kicking it"Coach Heage says_**

**_"Thanks for the support Coach"I say sarrcastically_**

**_"Where is mom to be"Leo says laughing_**

**_Jason and Piper are just in shock and are now staring into space and are in shock._**

**_I ignore all there questions and run upstairs to Annabeth and I wake her up and say to her "Annabeth we didn't use protection"_**

**_She looks at me with a scared face and says "Its okay were together and well get through this together if I am and if I'm not then we go on our normal lifes"_**

**_"Okay"I say_**

**_After more talking we both walk downstairs hand in hand prepared to face the questions that await us_**

**_And as we sit down they look at the team of freinds they have and of course Coach Heage who wants to kill Annabeth says"Okay guys I might be pregnant but treat me normal atleast till I find out were both scared(she looks at me)and were not ready to be parents so ...just treat us normal._**

**_And they ask a bunch of questions all day_**

**_Hi guys sorry for the horrible ending but its 2 am and I'm really busy tommorow and tired and sorry but hope you liked it love you you soon _**


	4. Double Problems On A Boat

_**Hey guys. I know its been a while. Like a month. Sorry again for that,but I've got a few good reviews. Just don't forget to review a lot please. I love being inspired to write for you guys. Again I'm sorry,but I've been busy with writing 5 stories at once. And lucky me none are even close to being done. Okay well here is the 4rth chapter. Please Review! - G**_

**_Warning-Contains some sex,and pregnancy talk _**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus_**

**_Recently on:What Happens When Your Drunk_**

**_Jason and Piper_**

**_"I forgive you but things won't be the same even though You lost you virginity to Ashley I'm losing mine to you and its gonna be tonight because I love"she says_**

**_"I love you to"I say and kiss her all the way up the stair till were in the bedroom and I ask her "Are you ready"_**

**_"Yes because I love you"she says_**

**_"Then me too"I say while taking off her shirt and than mine and then we kiss and I take off her pants and I see she has on a black lepored bra and black underwear at and I say "Piper you are truly hot"_**

**_"You too gorgous"she says_**

* * *

_**Annabeth and Percy **_

_**I look at Annabeth and say drunken "Let's go upstairs"**_

_**She looks at me for a moment and then says "sure why not"and she wobbles upstairs and I follow.**_

_**Then I hear Coach Heage yell"just don't do anything to fun and be in your rooms at 8 am"**_

_**When we get up there we start undressing and before I knew it we were both naked and having sex.**_

* * *

**_I ignore all there questions and run upstairs to Annabeth and I wake her up and say to her "Annabeth we didn't use protection"_**

**_She looks at me with a scared face and says "Its okay were together and well get through this together if I am and if I'm not then we go on our normal lifes"_**

**_"Okay"I say_**

**_After more talking we both walk downstairs hand in hand prepared to face the questions that await us_**

**_And as we sit down they look at the team of freinds they have and of course Coach Heage who wants to kill Annabeth says"Okay guys I might be pregnant but treat me normal atleast till I find out were both scared(she looks at me)and were not ready to be parents so ...just treat us normal._**

**_And they ask a bunch of questions all day_**

* * *

_**Now... **_

**_A week later_**

**_Annabeths P.o.v_**

_**Two minutes. I have to wait to find out if I'm pregnant.**_

_**It was a mistake. That was my first time. Eh I shouldn't have drunk. I'm so stupid. Wait I'm Athena's daughter so I'm a really smart girl who made a stupid descian.**_

**_What if I am pregnant. I'm a demigod. I go on quests. I still have to follow the Mark Of Athena. I'm going to be the first one to do so to. But it has to be without Percy. I have to go alone. Like the prophecy said. Wisdom daughter walks alone._**

**_And if I am pregnant. There is no way Percy or anyone is gonna let me go on this quest. _**

**_Speaking of Percy. This is gonna ruin his life. Percy Jackson my wonderful boyfriend. I love him so much its gonna be hard to tell him his life is over._**

**_So if I am pregnant I won't tell him. I have an idea. And it doesnt involve Percy losing his adventures,quests,his life. But it does involve him losing me. My eyes start to tear up at the thought of this. Percy and I are a team. We are Annabeth and Percy. Those six months were the worst six months of my whole life. Without Percy I'm lost. But it will be for his good. _**

**_I'm still crying when I see the test is done and I find out I'm pregnant. _****_And my crying only gets worse. But I put on a brave face and get ready for lunch in Rome. And I wipe my tears away._**

* * *

**_Percy's P.o.v_**

**_Wow. I still can't believe Annabeth might be pregnant. What are we gonna do. Were to young to be parents. We'll were almost 17 but that's young. I mean we talked about this but in the future. When we are ready to stop going on quests. I love going on trips. And saving the world. I saved the world from Kronos and Luke. But I want to save it more times. _**

**_Then I see Annabeth walk downstairs. We haven't talked about it. It happened about a week ago._**

**_"Hey" I say_**

**_"Hey"Annabeth says_**

**_"So did you find out"I ask_**

**_"Yhea I'm not"Annabeth says_**

**_"Oh thank the gods. I mean for now. I would love a family in the future. But not now."I say_**

**_"Yhea me too"Annabeth says with a small smile_**

**_"Guys were in Rome now so get ready were going out for one last lunch together,before we split up." Leo says_**

**_"Sounds good"I say_**

* * *

**_Annabeth P.o.v_**

**_If Percy only knew,that I was pregnant. I'm just glad he won't have to worry about it or about me._**

**_I love him and I'm protecting him. He is more powerful than me. He is one of a kind. He is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. And anyone would be lucky to have him. I know I was. And its gonna be hard to let him go to._**

* * *

**_Jason's P.o.v_**

**_We all walk into a little resteraunt. I'm holding hands with Piper. And Percy is holding hands with Annabeth. And I notice Frank holding Hazels hand. But when they see me looking the unclasp their hands. Coach Heage is on the ship. Ready to kick some demigod butts. This is really what the crazy old Sayter said. He is so crazy. And Leo is being a loaner as always._**

**_We all found out Annabeths not pregnant. And that's great. Because it would be hard to fight with a bump._**

**_We find a table big enough and sit down. _**

**_"What would you guys like"The waitor asks _**

**_"Emm id like a Ginger ale"I says_**

**_"Pepsi"_**

**_"Coke"_**

**_"Root beer"_**

**_"Water"_**

**_"Coke"_**

**_"Ginger ale"_**

**_"And and for food"The waitor asks_**

**_"Well have have 3 pepperoni pizzas and 2 baskets of fries"I say"_**

**_"Okay I'll be back in 20 minutes with your food"The waitor says_**

_**Then I see her. I think it can't be her. But it has to be her. Her blonde straight hair. Wide smile. Then she asks for a table with her angle voice. It can't be her. She's dead I think. She disappeared from Rome with a death note and blood everywhere. That's not her. But when the waiter asks for a name she say it and I almost pass out she says "Ashley" and they sit her next to us. Then I do pass out.**_

* * *

_**Hey guys did you like it. The next chapter will be very good. I think. Well please review. Thanks.**_


End file.
